


Silence.

by castleworks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castleworks/pseuds/castleworks
Summary: “It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark, Try as I may I could never explain , What I hear when you don't say a thing”When You Say Nothing at All - Keith Whitley
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart, Without saying a word you can light up the dark, Try as I may I could never explain , What I hear when you don't say a thing”, from the song, When You Say Nothing at All by Keith Whitley. I claim no ownership of it, I only used it as inspiration.

Harry was worried.

Hermione hasn’t responded to any of his owls concerning their dinner plans that night.

He normally wasn’t a person who panicked about unanswered owls, but Hermione was different. She was never this silent. Well, except for when he forgets to throw his dirty socks in the wash. He would always bring her a bouquet of red chrysanthemums to make it up to her, she’d kiss his cheek and say _‘I love you’_.

Harry stepped out of the floo and scanned the living room, expecting to see Hermione curled up on the couch with a new book and their kneazle, Artemis. The tension on his shoulders increased with the noticeable absence of his girlfriend.

“Hermione?” he called out.

No response.

Maybe she was taking a nap, Harry assured himself. He opened their bedroom door and lost his footing when Artemis ran past him. That was weird, Hermione never locked Artemis in their room unless she was inside to let her out. 

_Crack!_

The sound of apparition snapped him out of his overthinking. He whizzed around to greet Hermione when he met her eyes. Molten brown orbs with specks of gold that pierced his soul. Hermione’s swollen eyes startled him. Her usually vibrant eyes, full of life, was looking at him with vulnerability.

“Hermione, love, what’s wro-”

Before Harry could finish speaking, Hermione launched herself on him. Loud sobs filled the room, each cry breaking his heart and made him worry further. Harry held her tighter, allowing her to cry on his robes, whispering soothing words in her ear. No amount of comfort calmed her, so Harry carried her to the couch. He tucked her into his side, her face nuzzling into his neck.

“Hermione, love, if you want to continue rubbing your face raw on my neck, could you tell me what’s going on? It’s not every day I see my strong girl breaking down in my arms,” Harry whispered in her ear once her sobs dissolved to sniffles.

“I- I’m s-so sorry”

If it weren’t for their close proximity, Harry wasn’t sure he would have heard her.

“What are you sorry for, love?” He replied, gently prying her to open up to him.

Hermione said nothing. She starts pulling away from him, trying to sit up, and Harry only pulls her closer, afraid she was bottling up her emotions.

“Harry, I have to show you something,” she said. Hermione wouldn’t meet his eyes, she was currently sitting up and was trying to control her breathing.

“You know you can tell me anything, right?”

“I know.”

Hermione took a deep breath and reached for her wand. She muttered a spell that Harry didn’t know and pointed it to herself. A bright blue light blinded the room and slowly faded to a smaller light on her stomach.

Silence.

More silence.

Harry’s eyes were wide with realisation.

“Marry me.” he blurted out.

“I mean, I’m not saying this because you’re pregnant, but I do love you, Hermione. And I’ve always known that I would marry you and Merlin, I wouldn’t want to have kids with anyone but you. We don’t have to have a big wedding, we can have a quiet intimate one with our close friends and family. I mean, ultimately it’s your choice if you want to marry me, but I wanna spend my whole life with you.”

Hermione was stunned, and he knew this was not the reaction she was hoping for.

“Y- you’re not mad at me?” she asked after composing herself.

“Mad? Why would I be mad at you? I was planning on proposing to you soon, I was only looking for the right moment. Hermione, I would love nothing more if you would spend the rest of your life with me, raising this child. _Our child_. Merlin, we’re going to be parents.” he chuckled out the last part, shaking his head as if the idea of him as a father was hard to believe.

Harry took her hands in his and kissed her fingertips. He whispered accio and a velvet box was placed in her open palms. 

“You would make a wonderful mum. You’ve taken care of me since I was eleven, and if you could deal with two boys entering puberty, then a child would be easy. Well, not easy, but you get the point, yeah? This child, _our child_ , would be so lucky to have you as their mum. You are not only the _Brightest Witch of Her Age_ and _The Girl Who Shagged The Boy Who Can Never Die_ , but you are also the most compassionate and caring witch - no human - on this planet. You may not be the best cook or the best quidditch player, but that’s what I’m here for right? We’re a team, love. And this baby is just a new chapter in our lives. I love you, Hermione, would you make me the luckiest wizard alive and marry me?”

Once again, Hermione threw herself on Harry, all thoughts about bending down on one knee and showing her the ring disappearing. 

He’s assuming that her lack of verbal response means yes. _Merlin he hopes it meant yes_. But then, he couldn't blame her when her lack of words meant that she snogged his pants off.

_fin_


End file.
